User talk:Grishnakh7
Minor Edit Hi and welcome to the Wiki :). If you edit your userpage, could you please click the "This is a minor edit" button above the Save page button? That way it won't show up in the Recent changes page, which would help out alot. Thanks. Bug In Your Bed 06:24, 3 January 2007 (CST) Credits Hi and welcome to the wiki! I noticed you are using some elements on your user page which have been inspired by other Guild Wiki users. Could you please add a credits note on your user page. Something like "This user page has been inspired by User:Example1, User:Example2 and User:Example3." will be fine. I hope you enjoy your time with us! -- (talk) 08:23, 3 January 2007 (CST) :Thanks for adding them. -- (talk) 09:26, 3 January 2007 (CST) Copied in my update of 17:37, 3 January 2007 - 17:27, 3 January 2007 i left a whole piece of someone elses text on my user page, i wanted to press on the show previeuw, but i pressed on save page, my mistake. So user:DKS01, i am sorry about that, i just wanted to use the colored things (howdja call 'em?) :Heh, no problem at all. Me, I just call em character boxes(not real creative, but oh well), I got them from user:Aberrant80 though, so I can't take credit for them. DKS01 08:22, 14 January 2007 (CST) User:Grishnakh7 School work I moved your school work page to your user name space. It should be there. --Kalomeli (talk) 05:30, 12 January 2007 (CST) :wasnt it already there ....? User:Grishnakh7 :: If I can say something, no, you've created a page in the main directory of GuildWiki (http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Something), not in a subfolder of you own user page (http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/'User:Grishnakh7'/Something).. ::Change the link in you main page and restart.. :) Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 08:41, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::And gow do i do that...User:Grishnakh7 This is your first link: WEKRSTUKECONOMIE Wrongly leading to a page in the root of GuildWiki and here, the good one [[User:Grishnakh7/'''WEKRSTUKECONOMIE]] And you can improve it, because this link will show this: User:Grishnakh7/WEKRSTUKECONOMIE Instead, use this one: [[User:Grishnakh7/WEKRSTUKECONOMIE|Schoolwerk']] and this will look like: Schoolwerk See the trick? 'Corsaire' image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 13:58, 12 January 2007 (CST) : i see, many thanks, ur dutch ? :: Nope, I'm from Belgium.. but speaking a little (very little) bit dutch.. ;) Not enough to speak in fact.. :p 'Corsaire' image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 14:35, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::: ok User:grishnakh7 As per request You asked me for a ranger pet build, this is the one I used the last time I was running a beastmaster: : ok, many thanksGrishnakh7 09:11, 14 January 2007 (CST) Attributes and Skills Before combat use your 2 shouts, then once your pet is attacking your target, activate the attacks in that order. They recharge quickly, so it's not hard to chain them, and the damage adds up very fast. Hitting the 3 attacks in that order gives a damage of 154 from the skill bonus damage alone, plus whatever damage the pet's attacks themselves do. Use whatever armor you want, druids(or radiant insignia'ed armor) is my choice. Make sure you have a longbow or flatbow to send your pet in with, and a +20 energy staff is a good idea as well. You have enough points in marksmanship to use a max damage bow(supplementing your pets damage that way), and then if your energy gets low, switch to the staff for a nice boost. If you don't wanna worry about dealing damage yourself, you can just dump the marksmanship points in expertise and lower the cost of the pet attacks even more. Also, note that your pet doesn't immediately switch targets when you do, he will continue attacking his current target a couple more times before switching. This means 2 things, one, make SURE you attack your priority target first, cause if you don't, it will be a few seconds before the pet switches over, making for wasted time. Second, if your current target is near death, you can switch over to a new target and begin damaging it while your pet finishes the first target off. For what it's worth, I was accused of ripping off Build:R/any_Tank_Master for my build, though I came up with my build before I saw that article, and really, they're not meant for the same purpose anyways. The tank master build is designed for, well, tanking, and this setup is designed to do a LOT more damage over a short period, while still allowing the pet to take a fair amount of punishment(can solo groups of 4 jade brotherhood guys with this setup though it is a challenge, and I really wouldn't wanna try more than that). You can try both, see which you prefer. My setup is strictly offensive minded, the setup has NO personal defense or healing whatsoever, so you have to make sure you keep you pet alive and keep aggro on him and not yourself(and hopefully, have decent monk support). If you wanted to add a defensive skill, you could replace Predators Pounce or Brutal Strike with Whirling Defense, Throw Dirt, Troll's, or whatever you prefer(if you go Trolls, you'll likely wanna lower marksmanship and put some points in wilderness survival). Since Enraged Lunge counts itself as a recharging skill when you activate it, as long as you have the 2 shouts plus whichever attack you prefer recharging, it will do it's full damage, even if 1 of the attacks is dropped. Another possibility would be to replace one of the 2 attacks with Disrupting Lunge. Your damage output will be lower, but it can make fights with healers a bit easier. I play it in PvE and it's effective for me in most areas, I've never tried this build in Aspenwood or Alliance Battles though. I know a couple people who have and had some effectiveness with it there too, but I can't personally vouch for it in those situations. If you do wanna give that a shot, replace the rez with some sort of defense. DKS01 09:08, 14 January 2007 (CST) lol Hey, wat voor werkstuk economie moet jij doen? misschien kan ik je wel helpen =P. oh en btw het is real liFe niet real live ;-) --[[User:Sigm@|'S'igma]] 19px|||My Talk 05:10, 26 January 2007 (CST) :we moeten een schoenenwinkjel onwerpen en runnen met 150000 euro builds can someone tell me where to post new untested builds for PvE farming? thx Grishnakh7 16:14, 29 January 2007 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org'. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:37, December 1, 2010 (UTC)